Conventionally, a steam generator of this kind has been proposed having a filter provided above a water discharge port defined in an evaporation tank in order to prevent a water discharge pipe from being clogged with scales at the time of water discharge or prevent failure of a motor-operated valve for water discharge (see, for example, Patent Document 1).